lA cIuDaD dE lAs bEsTiAs
by AMY ISHIKAWA
Summary: Una expedición,en busca de la misteriosa Bestia que Amenaza el Amazonas
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy yo de nuevo (Amy), estoy con un nuevo finc (basado en un libro) pero necesito primero aclarar algunas cosas antes de empezar jeje. Es una historia más bien de aventura y fantasía y (y tal ves con un ligero toque de mimato).

Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Digimon, solo utilizare los personajes, (y por lo tanto no se conocerán).

Y bueno pondré una pequeña reseña de los personajes principales (ya que pueden ser completamente diferentes a lo que están acostumbrados):

Yamato Ishida:

El es un joven de 18 años quien vivía en un pequeño pueblo en las costas de California. Su madre esta gravemente enferma, lo cual obliga a su padre a llevársela a Colorado para nuevos tratamientos, él es obligado (literalmente) a viajar a Nueva York, para vivir con su excéntrica prima Rika; pero ella tiene mejores planes, ambos viajaran a el Amazonas. Con una expedición financiada por _Internacional Geographic_, Matt vivirá un sin fin de aventuras en busca de la legendaria **_"Bestia"._**

Mimi Tachikawa:

Ella es una joven de 17 años quien ha vivido desde muy pequeña en el rustico pueblo en Santa María de la Lluvia con su mejor amigo Tk, poblada por los indios, ella se integra a la expedición y junto con Matt descubren algunos de los misteriosos secretos que esconde el Amazonas.

Takeru Takaishi (18 años) :

Llego a Santa Maria de la Lluvia junto con su mejor amiga de la infancia, desde que tenia 10 años, es contratado por la expedición para ser el guia , pues conoce muy bien la region.

Rika Makino (20 años):

Ella es una gran reportera de la revista _Internacional Geographic,_y es contratada para ir a la amazonas a cubrir la historia de una leyenda del Amazonas.Pero se enfrenta a la llegada de su "querido primo" (sarcasmo), y no le queda más remedio que llevarlo.

Prof. Koushiro Izumi (22 años):

Es un experimentado explorador quien junto con la expedición es contratado para encontrar a la Bestia, él ha sido muy reconocido, ha escrito al menos un par de libros, donde explica su propia teoría acerca de los indios.

Sora Takenouchi (21 años):

Es una doctora que en los últimos instantes se integro a la expedición, con el único propósito de vacunar a los indios. Más sin embargo esconde algo….

Joe Kido y Cody Hida:

Experimentados fotógrafos que son parte de la expedición.

Y de más personajes, además de unos personajes nuevos.

Bueno ahí les dejo pronto pondré el primer capítulos.


	2. Pesadilla

Hola este es el primer capitulo y como lo tengo pensado serán muchos pero muchos más antes de llegar al ultimo jejeje. Este es el primero y creo que es el más cortito, por que creanme seran más largos los demás.

Bueno aun falta para que la expedición se reúna, pero les advierto que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que han leído hasta ahora sobre los personajes de Digimon.

* * *

Yamato Ishida, un joven de tez blanca, cabezo rubio y ojos tan azules como el mismo mar, despertó al amanecer sobresaltado por una pesadilla. Soñaba que un enorme pájaro negro se estrellaba contra la ventana, destrozando los vidrios de la misma, se introducía a la casa y se llevaba a su madre. Lo despertó el ruido de la tormenta, el viento azotando a los árboles, la lluvia sobre el techo, los relámpagos y truenos. Encendió la luz con la sensación de ir en un barco a la deriva, se quedo escuchando las tormenta y pensando en aquel pájaro negro y en su madre.

El rubio miro su reloj: 6:30 hora de levantarse. Decidió que ese día seria fatal, uno de esos días en que es mejor quedarse en cama por que era seguro que todo saldría mal. Hacia ya muchos días que su madre se había enfermado, a veces el aire de la casa era pesado, y el mejor alivio en esos días era escapar, correr por la playa con Poncho; pero llovía y llovía desde hacia una semana. Además a Poncho lo había atacado un mapache, el gato del vecino y ahora un venado, Matt estaba convencido que tenia el perro más bobalicón de la historia, el único labrador de 40 Kg. mordido por un venado.

A la hora del desayuno Matt estaba de mal humor y no tuvo ánimo de celebrar el esfuerzo de su padre por hacer panqueques. John Ishida no era exactamente un buen cocinero: lo único que sabía hacer eran panqueques y le salían como tortillas mexicanas de caucho.

-¿Cuándo se va a mejorar mamá?- pegunto Nicole procurando pinchar el gomoso panqueque.

-¡Cállate tonta!- replico Matt harto de oír la misma pregunta de su hermana menor varias veces por semana.

-Mamá se va a morir-comentó Andrea.

-¡Mentirosa¡No se va a morir!- chilló Nicole.

-¡Ustedes son unas mocosas no saben lo que dicen!-exclamo el rubio.

-Vamos niños, clámense, Mamá se pondrá bien…- interrumpió John.

Matt sintió ira por todos en esa casa, salio de la cocina dispuesto a partir sin desayuno, pero tropezó con el perro en el pasillo y se callo de bruces.

-¡Quítate de mi camino tarado!-le gritó y Poncho alegre le dio un enorme lengüetazo que le dejo la cara llena de saliva. Si, definitivamente era uno de esos días nefastos; minutos después su padre descubrió que la camioneta tenia una de las ruedas ponchada lo cual provoco que los 3 hermanos llegaran tarde. Se le quedó la tarea de matemáticas lo cual termino de deteriorar su relación con el profesor, para colmo también se le olvido la armónica, y esa tarde tenia un ensayo, él era solista y no podía faltar. A un le encantaba la idea de haber convencido al maestro de música para incluir su armónica en la orquesta.

Por tal motivo Yamato debió salir durante el receso del medio día para ir a su casa. La tormenta había acabado pero no pudo acortar camino por la playa ya que las olas aun eran demasiado grandes, así que tuvo que irse por un camino más largo corriendo pues solo disponía de 40 min.

En las últimas semanas desde que su madre se enfermó, la casa se notaba triste, el aire de abandono empezaba en el jardín y se extendía por las habitaciones hasta el ultimo rincón. Matt presentía que su familia se estaba desintegrando. Su hermana Andrea quien siempre algo diferente a las demás niñas, andaba disfrazada y se perdía en un mundo de fantasía, donde había brujas asechando en los espejos y extraterrestres en la sopa, ya no tenía edad para eso a los 12 años debería pensar en chicos o en perforarse la nariz es lo que pensaba el rubio. Por su parte Nicole, la menor de la familia, estaba juntando un zoológico, como si quisiera compensar la atención que su madre no podía darle; Lisa Ishida pasaba todo el día en cama. Matt pudo medir en ese lapso cuán enorme había sido la presencia de su madre y cuanto pesaba ahora su ausencia. Ella era más estricta que su padre y más astuta: resultaba imposible engañarla por que según el rubio tenía un tercer ojo para ver lo invisible. Su padre no era un hombre de mimos; además John Ishida había cambiado, como todos en la familia. Ya no era la persona serena de antes, ahora se irritaba con facilidad no solo con sus hijos si no también hasta con su esposa. Esas escenas dejaban a Yamato temblando: no soportaba ver a su madre sin fuerzas y a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al llegar ese medio día a su casa le extrañó ver la camioneta de su padre, quien a esa hora siempre esta trabajando. Entro por la puerta de la cocina, siempre sin llave, con la intención de comer algo, recoger su armónica y salir disparado de vuelta a la escuela. En ese instante escucho un llanto, al principio pensó que eran unos gatitos que su hermana Nicole había adoptado, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que el ruido provenía de la habitación de sus padres. En forma casi automática, se aproximo y empujó suavemente la puerta dejándola entreabierta. Lo que vio lo dejo paralizado.

En el centro de la pieza estaba su madre en bata de dormir, sentada en un taburete, con la cara entre las manos; llorando. Su padre de pie detrás de ella, empuñando una antigua navaja de afeitar, largos mechones de cabello negro cubría el suelo, mientras la cabeza de su madre brillaba como mármol. Al principio Matt se encontraba en un trance tardo un rato en entender la que sucedía, cuando logro volver a sus sentidos, una oleada de locura lo sacudió por completo. Se abalanzó contra su padre, lanzándolo al suelo de un empujón, la navaja voló por los aires, paso por la frente del chico y se incrusto en el suelo. Su madre comenzó a llamarlo, tirando de el, mientras que él repartía golpes a ciegas.

-Esta bien hijo cálmate no pasa nada-suplicaba Lisa Ishida mientras lo trataba de separar d su padre.

Al fin la voz de su madre penetro en su mente y se desinflo su ira en un instante. Se puso de pie y retrocedió tambaleante, luego hecho a correr y se encerró en su habitación, horrorizado por lo que había hecho. Arrastro su escritorio, tranco la puerta y se tapo los oídos para no escuchar a sus padres llamándolo. Por largo rato, permaneció apoyado contra la pared, tratando de controlar en huracán de sentimientos que sentía. Enseguida procedió a destrozar todo lo que había en la habitación, agarró un bate de béisbol y arremetió contra los cuadros y los discos, destrozó su colección de aviones de la Primera Guerra Mundial, arranco las paginas de sus libros, destripo con su navaja del ejercito suizo el colchón y las almohadas; cortó a tijeretazos su ropa y las cobijas, y por ultimo patio la lámpara hasta hacerla añicos. Solo se detuvo cuando se le acabo la fuerza y ya no quedaba nada más por romper, aniquilado por las emociones y el esfuerzo se echo al suelo en medio de aquel desastre encogido como un caracol, con la cabeza en las rodillas, y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Despertó horas más tarde con las voces de sus hermanas y tardo unos minutos en acordarse de lo sucedido. Quiso prender la luz pero la lámpara estaba destrozada, se aproximo a tientas a la puerta y se tropezó. Lanzo una maldición al sentir que su mano caía en un pedazo de vidrio, la luz del pasillo alumbró el campo de batalla en que estaba convertida su habitación y las caras asombradas de sus hermanas.

-¿Estas remodelando tu pieza Yamato?- se burlo Andrea, mientras que Nicole se tapaba la cara para ahogar la risa.

El ojiazul les cerró la puerta en sus narices y se sentó en el suelo, apretándose el corte de la mano. Debía lavarse la herida antes que se le infectara, además ya empezaba a dolerle, debía ser un corte profundo. Salio con paso vacilante, se asomo a la casina donde estaba el resto de la familia incluso su madre.

-Lo lamento…- balbuceo Matt con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Lisa ahogo un grito al ver la camiseta del rubio manchada de sangre pero cuando su marido le hizo una seña se llevo a las dos niñas sin decir palabra. John se aproximo a Matt para atender la mano herida.

-No se lo que me paso padre…-murmuro el chico sin levantar la vista.

-Yo también tengo miedo hijo.

-¿Se va a morir mamá?

-No lo se, Yamato, pon la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría- le ordeno su padre.

John lavo la sangre examino el corte y decidió inyectar un anestésico para quitar los vidrios y ponerle unos puntos.

-De todos modos se le iba a caer el cabello a mamá ¿verdad?.

-Si, por la quimioterapia. Es preferible cortarlo de una vez que verlo caerse a puñados. Es lo de menos hijo, volverá a crecerle. Siéntate debemos hablar.

-Perdóname… voy a trabajar para reponer todo lo que rompí.

-Esta bien supongo que necesitabas desahogarte. No hablemos más de eso, hay otras cosas más importantes que debo decirte. Tendré que llevar a tu madre a un hospital de Colorado, donde le harán un tratamiento largo y complicado: Es el único sitio donde pueden hacerlo.

-¿Y con eso sanara?

-Así lo espero Yamato. Iré con ella por supuesto. Habrá que cerrar esta casa por un tiempo.

-¿Qué pasara con mis hermanas y con migo?

- Andrea y Nicole irán a vivir con la abuela Carla. Tu ira con tu prima de Nueva York- le explico su padre.

-Rika? No quiero ir con ella. Por que no puedo ir con mis hermanas, al menos la abuela Carla sabe cocinar.

-Tres niños son mucho trabajo para mi suegra.

-Tengo 18 años, edad de sobra para que al menos me preguntes mi opinión. No es justo que me mandes con Rika, como si yo fuera un paquete. Siempre es lo mismo tu tomas las decisiones y yo tengo que aceptarlas¡Ya no soy un niño!.

-A veces actúas como uno-señalando el corte de la mano.

- Fue un accidente, a cualquiera le pasa.

-Se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero muchas veces pierde la cabeza.

-¡Te dije que pagaría lo que rompí!-grito Matt dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¿Ves como pierdes el control? En todo caso Yamato esto no tiene nada que ver con el destrozo de tu habitación. Lo estaba arreglando desde antes con mi suegra y tu prima, ya que mi madre no puede, suficiente tiene con tu abuelo. Ustedes 3 tendrán que ir donde yo digo y no hay otra solución. Tú viajas a Nueva York en un par de días.

-¿Solo?

-Solo. Me temo que de ahora en adelante harás muchas cosas solo .Llevaras tu pasaporte creo que vas a iniciar un viaje con tu prima.

-¿Dónde?

-Al Amazonas…

-¡El Amazonas!.

-Supongo que mi sobrina sabe lo que hace, no te llevaría a un sitio donde peligre tu vida.

-Rika es capas de empujarme a un río infectado de pirañas. Con una prima así no necesito enemigos.

-Lo siento pero deberás ir de todos modos. Hay que ser flexibles Yamato. La familia esta pasando por una crisis ¿Cuáles son los caracteres chinos para escribir _crisis?_ Peligro + oportunidad. Tal vez el peligro de la enfermedad de tu madre, te ofrece una oportunidad extraordinaria. Ve a empacar tus cosas.

-¿Qué voy a empacar? No es mucho lo que tengo.

-Entonces tendrás que llevar poco. Ahora anda a darle un beso a tu madre que esta muy consternada. Para Lisa es mucho más duro que a cualquiera de nosotros. Debemos ser fuertes como lo es ella.

Dos días más tarde Yamato se despidió del lugar donde había transcurrido los 18 años de su existencia, se llevo consigo la imagen de su madre, mientras subia al avión pensando en ella y en la aterradora posibilidad de perderla.

_**¡No!. No puedo ponerme en ese plan, debo de tener pensamientos positivos, mi madre sanara**_

Murmuro una y otra vez durante todo el viaje.

* * *

Que tal? que les parecio?

Y como pudieron haberse dado cuenta el personaje principal es Matt, pero los demás digi elegidos tienen papeles muy importantes también .

Si, Matt tiene 2 hermanas.

Tal ves sea muy diferente a lo que han leido jejeje

kari y tk 93: no hay mucos más pero mejor desidi ponerlos conforme vayan salieno ya que si los pongo antes no entenderian cual es su función en la historia jeje.

sakura-rika: que tal ? ya traje el primero capi.

SAnGo-chan25: jeje si tiene mucha fantasia mesclada con aventura, pero creo que esto se empezara a motar más adelante, y con respecto a Tai,si aparecera algo despuecito, por tengo pensado algo muy importante que no se los puedo decir aun jejeje. a pero eso si te adelanto que su personaje encierra mucha fantasia jeje.

Bueno ahi les dejos, estoy preparando el siguiente capitulo, espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, ya que prentendo ser muy detallista para que sea más de su agrado jeje. Además con esto de las vacasiones mi madre esta más tiempo en casa y no me deja utilizar mucho la compu dice que me hace daño jejeje.

Beno les digo hasta luego!

Hasta luego! (jejeje)

att.

aMy


	3. Prima excentrica

h! ya estoy de vuelta. Y traje otro capi (por que yame dijieron muchos)espero que les guste por que me costo mucho hacerlo jejeje

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Nueva York en medio de una muchedumbre apurada que pasaba por su lado arrastrando maletas y bultos, empujando y atropellando. Estaba sólo con su mochila al hombro y un billete arrugado en su bolsillo, llevaba otros 3 en una de sus botas, su padre le había aconsejado cautela ya que Nueva York no era lo mismo que el pequeño pueblito que conocía. Estaba cansado, 6 horas de viaje alado de un gordo que ocupaba más espacio del necesario, impidiéndole dormir o ver la película en paz, hasta que por fin el avión aterrizo y descendió de el aliviado buscando a su prima con la vista, pero no la vio, como lo esperaba.

Una hora más tarde Rika todavía no llegaba, y Matt empezaba a enojarse enserio. Se felicito el poder recordar su número telefónico tanto como su dirección, pero en ese momento no servia de nada, llamo varias veces por celular sin ninguna respuesta.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

No, decidió, no podía perder la cabeza solo por que su prima no llegaba; talvez estaba atrapada en el tráfico o se había retrazado por otras razones. Paso otra medía hora, y para entonces tenía tanta rabia contra ella que si la hubiera tenido en frente la habría insultado. Recordó las bromas pesadas que ella le había hecho durante años, como la caja de chocolates rellenos con salsa picante que le mando para su cumpleaños. Esa misma mujer le enseño a nadar en unos 5 minutos, empujándolo a la piscina cuando tenia 4 años.

A la hora y media de espera en el aeropuerto el rubio ya no sabía que hacer, imagino cuanto gozaría Rika Makino al verlo desesperado, así que decidió no darle esa satisfacción; debía actuar. Se colocó su chaqueta y su mochila en el hombro y salió a la calle. No tenía idea de que el invierno en Nueva York era tan desagradable, olor a gasolina, nieve sucia en las banquetas; Sintio latir la herida en su mano izquierda y calculó que debía cambiar el vendaje apenas llegara con su prima. Sabía la dirección, más no tenía idea de cuanto costaría ir en taxi, necesitaba un mapa pero no sabía donde hallarlo, se dirigió a la parada de buses.

-Hola ¿andas solo?- se acerco una muchacha.

La chava llevaba un bolso de lona al hombro y un sombrero que le llegaba hasta las cejas, las uñas pintadas de negro, además de una argolla de plata atravesada en la nariz. Matt se quedo mirándola un rato, en verdad era muy bonita a pesar se sus pantalones rotos, sus botas de soldado y un aspecto más bien sucio. Matt farfullo una respuesta vaga, sabía bien que no debía de hablar con extraños pero ella no representaba ningún peligro alguno, se veía por lo menos un par de años mayor.

-¿Dónde vas?-insistió mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-A casa de mi prima vive en la calle 14 por la 2ª avenida ¿Sabes como puedo llegar allá?

-Claro yo voy para el mismo lado podemos tomar un bus. Soy Morgana- se presento la joven-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yamato Ishida, me dicen Matt-dijo el rubio en tono seco.

Aguardaron en la calle por unos minutos, los cuales Morgana aprovecho para contar un poco de su vida: hacía años que no iba a la escuela- eso era para entupidos- y se había escapado de su casa por que no aguantaba a su padrastro- Voy a pertenecer a una banda de rock, ese es mi sueño-agregó- lo único que necesito es una guitarra eléctrica. ¿Qué es esa caja que llevas atada a la mochila?

-Una armónica.

-¿Eléctrica?

-No, de pilas- se burlo el rubio con sarcasmo.

Justo cuando sus orejas estaban por transformarse en cubos de hielo apareció el bus y ambos subieron. El ojiazul pagó su pasaje y recibió el vuelto, mientras Morgana buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡Mi cartera! Creo que me la robaron...-tartamudeo.

-Lo siento niña tendrás que bajarte-le ordeno el chofer.

-¡No es mi culpa si me robaron!- exclamó casi a gritos.

-Tampoco es culpa mía. Acude a la policía-replico severamente el chofer.

La joven abrió su bolsa de lona y vacío todo el contenido en el pasillo del vehículo: ropa, cosméticos, papas fritas, varías cajas y paquetes. Revisó cada prenda con pasmosa lentitud.

-No puedo esperar toda la noche niña. Tienes que bajarte-replico el chofer, Morgana lo ignoro, para entonces se había quitado su chaleco y revisaba el forro, mientras los pasajeros empezaban a reclamar por el retrazo.

-¡Préstame algo!- exigió finalmente, dirigiéndose a Matt.

-¡Préstame para el pasaje- reclamo de nuevo Morgana.

En circunstancias normales a Yamato no le hubiera importado prestar dinero, pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de portarse generoso, por otra parte decidió no abandonar a una mujer en una situación así. Le alcanzaba justo para ayudarla sin recurrir a sus billetes de la bota, así que pago el segundo pasaje. Morgana le lanzó un beso burlón con la punta de sus dedos y le saco la lengua al conductor, mientras recogía rápidamente sus cosas y siguió a Matt hasta la última fila del vehículo, donde se sentaron juntos.

-Me salvaste el pellejo, a penas pueda te pago- le aseguró.

Matt no respondió. Morgana le producía una mezcla de fascinación y rechazo, era totalmente diferente a cualquiera de las chicas de su pueblo incluso las más atrevidas. Para evitar mirarla, hizo la mayor parte del viaje con la vista fija en el vidrio oscuro de la ventana. Morgana se había quitado la chaqueta naranja y debajo llevaba una blusa corta de encaje negro y un collar de cuero con puntas metálicas.

-Me muero por una fumada- dijo.

Matt le señalo el aviso que prohibía fumar en el bus. Ella echó una mirada alrededor, nadie les prestaba atención, había varios asientos vacíos y los otros pasajeros leían o dormitaban. Al comprobar que nadie se fijaba en ellos se metió la mano en la blusa y extrajo del pecho una bolsita mugrienta.

-Yerba-murmuró.

Yamato negó con la cabeza. No se consideraba un puritano, ni mucho menos, había probado marihuana y alcohol algunas veces, pero no lograba comprender su atractivo, excepto el hecho de que estaban prohibidos. Había probado algo mejor, escalando las montañas con su padre, era su pasatiempo favorito, no le gustaba perder el control del cuerpo y de la mente. Cuando regresaba de las escaladas con su padre, llegaba todo cansado, adolorido y hambriento; pero lleno de orgullo por haber vencido sus temores y obstáculos de la montaña. Se sentía electrizado, poderoso y casi invencible. Matt había aprendido a cumplir con sus obligaciones pero secretamente se jactaba de 3 virtudes suyas: valor para escalar montañas, talento para tocar su armónica y claridad para pensar. Y le era más difícil aceptar sus errores el cual le había dicho su madre en más de una ocasión: su escepticismo y su mal carácter, que lo hacía explotar en el momento menos pensado.

En todo caso, no le atraía el ofrecimiento de Morgana, en oportunidades en que había sentido que volaba al paraíso, si no que se le llenaba la cabeza de humo y sus piernas se volvían de lana. No, las drogas no eran para él, tampoco el cigarro. No pudo evitar una breve sonrisa al acordarse del método empleado por su prima para cortarle de raíz la tentación del tabaco.

Flash Back

Yamato tenía por lo menos 13 años y a pesar de que su padre le había dado un sermón sobre el cáncer de pulmón y otras consecuencias de la nicotina, salía fumar a escondidas con sus amigos.

Rika Makino llego a pasar con ellos la Navidad y con su nariz de sabueso no tardo en descubrir el olor, a pesar de la goma de mascar y el agua de colonia con el que procuraba disimularlos.

-¿Fumando tan joven Yamato?- le pregunto de buen humor. Él intento negarlo pero ella no le dio tiempo-Acompáñame vamos a dar un paseo-dijo.

El chico subío al coche y murmuro entre dientes algo para la buena suerte, por que su prima era una terrorista del volante. Lo condujo a trompicones y frenazos hasta el supermercado, donde adquirió 6 enormes cigarros de tabaco negro, luego se lo llevo a una calle tranquila, estacionó lejos de miradas indiscretas y procedió a encender un puro para cada uno. Fumaron y fumaron con las puertas y ventanas cerradas hasta que el humo les impedía ver a través de la ventanilla. Yamato sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y el estomago le subía y le bajaba. Pronto ya no pudo más, abrió la portezuela y se dejó caer como una bolsa en la calle, enfermo asta el alma. Rika espero sonriendo hasta que acabara de vaciar su estomago y luego encendió otro cigarrillo y se lo paso.

-Vamos Yamato, pruébame que eres un hombre y fúmate otro- lo desafió de lo más divertida.

Durante los 2 días siguientes debió quedarse en cama, verde como una lagartija y convencido de que las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza iban a matarlo. Desde entonces el habito de fumar, que tanto éxito tenía entre su amigos, le revolvía las tripas.

Fin del Flash Back

-Es yerba de la mejor- insistió Morgana señalando el contenido de su bolsita- también tengo esto, si prefieres- agregó mostrando 2 pastillas blancas en la palma de su mano.

Matt volvió a fijar su vista a la ventana del autobús sin responder. Estaban llegando a la estación de buses, en pleno centro de la ciudad y debían bajarse.

A esa hora aun no disminuía el tráfico de autos ni la de personas, Las duras luces de neón y las luces de las vehículos daban a las calles mojadas un aspecto casi irreal.

-Estoy muerta de hambre ¿podríamos comer un poco?- sugirió.

-Ya es tarde debo llegar donde mi prima.

- Tranquilo hombre te voy a llevar con tu prima. Estamos cerca pero nos vendía bien echarnos algo a la panza-insistió ella.

Sin darle oportunidad a que se negara, lo arrastró de un brazo hasta el interior de un ruidoso local que olía a cerveza, café rancio y fritanga. Detrás de un gran mesón de formica había un par de empleados asiáticos sirviendo unos platos grasientos. Morgana se instalo en un taburete frente al mesón y procedió a estudiar el menú, escrito con tiza en una pizarra. Matt comprendió que le tocaría pagar la comida y se dirigió al baño para sacarse los billetes que llevaba en las botas.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de palabrotas y dibujos obscenos, por el suelo había papeles arrugados y charcos de agua. Entró en un cubículo, cerro la puerta, y a pesar del asco se sentó en la taza para poder sacarse la bota, tarea nada sencilla en un espacio muy reducido y con una mano vendada. Contó su dinero con un suspiro, él no comería y esperaba que Morgana se conformara con un plato barato. Mientras no se encontrara a salvo en el departamento de Rika, esos 3 billetes doblados eran todo lo que tenía; se colocó nuevamente las botas, guardo el dinero en un compartimiento de su mochila y salió del cubículo. No había nadie más en el baño. Se colocó en frete del lavamanos y puso su mochila en el suelo, se acomodó el vendaje de la mano izquierda, se lavo meticulosamente la mano derecha, se echo bastante agua en la cara para despejar el cansancio y se secó con papel. Al inclinarse para agarrar su mochila se dio cuenta, horrorizado, que había desaparecido. Salió disparado del baño, el robo había ocurrido en menos de 2 minutos, el ladrón no podría estar lejos, si se apuraba podía alcanzarlo antes de que se perdiera entre la multitud.

En el local todo seguía igual, nadie volvió a mirarlo cuando grito que le habían robado. La única diferencia es que Morgana ya no se encontraba sentada ante el mesón, no había rastro de ella. Matt adivino en un instante quien lo había seguido al baño, quien se había llevado su mochila en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Como pude ser tan estupido!

Morgana lo había engañado como una criatura, despojándolo de todo menos de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Había perdido su dinero y6 hasta su preciosa armónica, lo único que le quedaba era su pasaporte que por casualidad llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por combatir las ganas de explotar y gritar como un maniático.

Quien boca tiene, a Roma llega era uno de los axiomas de su prima Rika. Apenas logro tranquilizarse, decidió que era cosa lógica: debía averiguar para que lado quedaba la 2ª avenida y contar las calles, muy sencillo; pero no le pareció tan sencillo cuando averiguo que se encontraba en la calle 42 con la 8ª avenida. Subió el cierre de su chaqueta, metió la cabeza entre los hombros, puso las manos en los bolsillo y se hecho a andar.

Había pasado la media noche y empezaba a nevar cuando el rubio llego a la calle de su prima. El edificio era una torre gris en medio de otras torres idénticas, rodeadas de rejas de seguridad. Toco el timbre y de inmediato la voz de su prima pregunto quien se atrevía a molestarla a esa hora de la noche. Matt advirtió que ella lo estaba esperando pero por supuesto jamás lo admitiría. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta del ascensor, estaba determinado a impedir que ella lo viera flaquear.

-Hola, primita- saludo entre dientes.

-¡Te he dicho que no me digas prima!- lo increpó ella.

-Hola Rika.

-Llegas bastante tarde Yamato.

- ¿No quedamos que irías a recogerme al aeropuerto?-replicó tratando de amantar las ganas de ahorcar a su prima.

-No quedamos en nada, si no eres capas de llegar del aeropuerto a mi casa, menos serás capas de ir conmigo a la selva-dijo- Quitate la chaqueta y las botas, voy a darte una taza de chocolate y prepararte un baño caliente, pero conste que solo lo ago para evitarte una pulmonía. Tienes que estar sano para el viaje. No esperes que te mime en el futuro ¿entendido?

-Nunca he esperado que lo hagas-replico el rubio.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano?

-Muy largo de contar.

El pequeño apartamento de Rika era oscuro, atiborrado y caótico. Vio maletas, mochilas, bultos y cajas tirados por los rincones, libros periódicos y revistas amontonados sobre las mesas. Había un par de cráneos traídos del Tíbet, arcos y flechas de los pigmeos del África, escarabajos petrificados de Egipto y mil objetos más. Hasta entonces no había visto a su prima en su ambiente y debió admitir que ahora resultaba mucho más interesante. Rika Makino tenía 20 años, un par de años mayor que Matt, era delgada; sus ojos azules que habían visto muchos mundos eran agudos como puñales. El cabello castaño con unos pequeños rayitos más claros amarrado con una coleta y al final parado en todas direcciones como si jamás se lo hubiera peinado. Invierno o verano siempre vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y un chaleco sin mangas lleno de bolsas, donde según ella llevaba lo indispensable. Esa prima tan estrafalaria protagonista de increíbles aventuras, que traía noticias de lugares tan exóticos que costaba imaginarlos.

Media hora más tarde, Matt ya había entrado en calor y comía albóndigas con papas, la única especialidad de Rika.

-Son las sobras de ayer-dijo ella. Pero Yamato calculo que fue echa especialmente para él. No quiso contarle su aventura con Morgana, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que le habían robado.

-Supongo que me vas a decir que aprenda a no confiar en nadie.

-Al contrario, iba a decirte que aprendas a confiar en ti. Ya ves a pesar de todo pudiste llevar a mi departamento sin problemas.

-¿Sin problemas, casi muero congelado en el camino.

-¿Y el pasaporte?.

-Se salvo por que lo llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Pégatelo con cinta adhesiva al pecho por que si lo pierdes estas frito.

-Lo que más lamento es mi armónica.

-Tendré que darte la armónica del abuelo. Pensaba guardarla hasta que demostraras algún talento pero supongo que esta mejor en tus manos que tirada por ahí.

Busco entre un estante y le entregó un estuche empolvado de cuero negro.

-Toma Yamato, la uso el abuelo durante 40 años cuídala.

El estuche contenía la armónica de Joseph Ishida, el más celebre compositor del siglo, como habían dicho los críticos cuando murió. Yamato abrió con delicadeza la caja y acaricio la armónica: era hermosa. La tomo delicadamente y se la llevo a los labios, al soplar las notas escaparon con tal belleza que él mismo se sorprendió.

Rika le entrego un librito amarillento con las hijas sueltas: _Guía de salud del viajero audaz. _El muchacho lo abrió al azar y leyó los síndromes de una enfermedad causada por comer el cerebro de los antepasados.

-No como órganos.

-Nunca se sabe lo que le ponen a las albóndigas-replico su prima- mañana tendrás que vacunarte contra media docena de enfermedades. Déjame ver esa mano no puedes viajar con una infección-le ordenó.

Lo examino y decidió que su tío había echo un gran trabajo. Mientras le ponía un nuevo vendaje Rika le explico que la revista _Internacional Geographic, _había financiado una expedición al corazón de la selva amazónica, entre Brasil y Venezuela, en busca de una criatura gigantesca, posiblemente humanoide, que había sido vista en varias ocasiones.

* * *

Que tal?

perdón por no continuar muy rapido ni tampoco voy a poner escusas jeje (si quieren ahorquenme jeje)

solo digo que a este finc le estoy poniendo especial cuidado, estoy cuidando cada detalle para que salga bien.

El el siguiente capitulo por fin la expedición se unira y empezara en verdad la ventura yeah!

gracias a sakurarika y a SAnGo-chan25 por sus comentarios.

Bueno los veo luego, estoy ya con los siguientes capis de mis otros 2 finc y los problicare pronto (bueno si es que mi madre me deja acabarlos ¬¬jeje).

Nos vemos (o nos leemos, como sea jeje)

att. aMy


End file.
